


all the paper people

by soleil_louise



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Trixie is a useless lesbian, katya is an oblivious bisexual, tags to be updated!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_louise/pseuds/soleil_louise
Summary: "But enough about my great romantic escapades, what about you, Tracy? Who do you like?” Katya teased. Trixie froze up at the question, knowing that under no circumstances could she say what she was actually thinking. You, Katya. Of course it’s you.Because somehow, in a fandom surrounding two best friends, we will never get enough best friends to lovers fics.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	all the paper people

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I intend to keep this story around five chapters, but I might make it into a series if I really enjoy writing it! Please be kind to me, this is the first fic I've written for the fandom, and the first multi-chapter fic I've written in years. I love you all!

“Boys are so stupid,” Katya huffed, flopping her head down against her bed. Trixie nodded from the floor, having absolutely no experience in the relationship department, let alone with boys. “It’s like, you bully me for being queer in middle school but now you’re trying to get with me? And don’t even get me _started_ on them asking to watch me with another girl. Fuck men.”

“I’m good, thanks,” Trixie joked. Katya screeched and hit her in the head with a pillow.

“Not like that, idiot! God, I hate you!”

“No, you love me,” Trixie laughed, knowing that Katya could never stay mad at her for more than a few seconds.

“Shut up, of course I do. But enough about my great romantic escapades, what about you, Tracy? Who do you like?” Katya teased. Trixie froze up at the question, knowing that under no circumstances could she say what she was actually thinking. _You, Katya. Of course it’s you._

“Nobody! You already know that!” Trixie said defensively, her voice rising up an octave, and her face going the same shade as Katya’s crimson bedsheets. Katya laughed at how easily flustered her best friend was.

“Alright, you useless lesbian, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out soon enough though!” Katya joked. The thought both terrified and excited Trixie, who would never have the balls to confess to Katya herself.

Though Katya dropped the topic, Trixie was distracted the rest of the night. If Katya noticed, she didn’t say anything. Trixie couldn’t think of anything but her beautiful best friend who was sitting right in front of her, talking animatedly about what happened at cheer practice, or the drama her sister Brooke was having with their dad. They were an odd pair, Trixie and Katya. Trixie, the pink thing who would probably never step foot out of the library if Katya didn’t drag her, who lived off of sugary snacks and drinks so sweet that Katya argued they should not legally be allowed, let alone advertised as coffee. And then there was Katya. Beautiful, funny, interesting, Katya. Katya, who was nearly the top of their class (behind Trixie, of course), despite the fact that she had probably never turned in an assignment on time in her life. Katya, who despite all the bullshit she faced, managed to be so kind and charismatic that people were just instantly drawn to her. Katya, who Trixie was absolutely, madly in love with.

Around 9:30 P. M., Trixie was getting ready to go home. She had already finished all of her homework for the next day, but she liked to go to bed at the same time every night. Having a routine slightly eased her anxiety, though the therapy sessions and medication were probably the ones working the real wonders. A girl can dream though, okay?

As Trixie was getting her shoes on, Katya decided to resume the teasing. “Get home safe, okay? I’m sure whatever mystery girl you’re in love with would miss you if you crashed your car.”

Brooke, who had been sitting on the couch a few feet away, perked up at this. “Mystery girl? What’s this about, Tracy?” she asked. Brooke was like an older sister to Trixie at this point. Katya’s family had always been there for her, but Brooke protected Trixie the same way she protected Katya. And believe her, Brooke would end up in jail if anyone did so much as lay a finger on Katya.

“Trixie’s in _love_ ,” Katya teased. “With a mystery girl. She won’t even tell me her name!” She explained to Brooke, hoping that her sister would be on her side. Brooke just shot Trixie a knowing look. Of course Brooke knew, she knew everything about everyone. Especially Trixie.

Trixie shot Brooke a death glare, hoping that Katya wouldn’t notice. Katya was too busy grinning and laughing about how red her best friend got whenever this mystery crush was brought up. “I’m not in _love_ ,” Trixie shot back at her. “And I’m not telling you her name. I’ve got one secret from you and I finally get to hold it over your head, I’m not gonna lose that kind of leverage.”

“Whatever, Barbara. Drive home safe, okay? I love you!”

“I love you too,” Trixie responded, wishing the words didn’t bring such a deep blush to her already rosy cheeks.

Trixie drove home on autopilot, thinking about Katya the whole time. The way her lips curled into a smile as she told a joke, the way her hair naturally fell into waves as it dried, the way her eyes lit up every time she talked about something she was passionate about. Katya was fucking beautiful. Everyone knew this. She had line-ups of girls and boys, all wanting to get closer to her. She had kissed more people than Trixie had ever even _thought_ of kissing. Trixie couldn’t blame them, but God, was she jealous of each and every one of them.

Katya had been her best friend since the beginning of time. Or, since senior kindergarten, which was practically the same thing. Katya hadn’t been as well liked in elementary school, being the absolute firecracker of a person she was. She never stopped moving or speaking, and boy was she loud. She was the perfect, yet completely nonsensical pairing to shy, quiet Trixie who barely spoke a word to anyone in the class. Trixie was always nervous around people, but never around Katya. The two of them had barely separated since.

That’s what made Trixie so nervous about liking Katya. After over ten years of friendship, was there any way she could confess without ruining everything? She sighed, and leaned against the headrest of her seat as she parked in front of her apartment. Why, of all the people to fall in love with, did she have to choose Katya?

That was a stupid question, of course. There’s no way she _couldn’t_ fall in love with the tiny blonde. It didn’t make it any less difficult, but she knew there was no way out of this. 

As Trixie lay in bed that night, she thought about Katya. Just like every night for the past two years. She thought about her hands, the way she waves them through the air when she speaks, how they don’t even shake when she talks in front of a crowd. She thought about her arms, how strong they are after years of cheerleading, cartwheeling around and lifting up other girls. She thought about how it would feel to be lifted up by those strong arms, how even though Katya was almost four inches shorter than her, she could lift Trixie up like she was nothing (and had, just to prove it to her). She thought about her lips, always painted a bright red. How those lips would feel on her own. How badly she always wants to lean across Katya’s bed and kiss her until they were both dizzy.

Trixie had gotten over the guilt she felt about being attracted to women ages ago. Women were hot. She wasn’t going to deprive herself of that. But she still felt a slight tinge of shame in her chest over thinking about Katya like that. Sighing, Trixie rolled over in bed, and fell asleep. Her dreams that night were filled with flashes of platinum blonde, red, and piercing blue, and left her with a warm feeling in her chest that certainly wasn’t related to the thick hoodie she was wearing, borrowed from Katya and never given back.


End file.
